Pepper Pot Stew
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Luhan hanyalah seorang gadis rumahan manja yang tidak tahu fungsi ruangan bernama dapur. Terakhir kali dia berada di dapur, dia nyaris memotong putus kelima jemari tangan kirinya. Bagaimana jika gadis manja ini ditantang untuk memasak makanan autentik Amerika untuk memikat pujaan hatinya yang gemar makan, Oh Sehun? HunHan and others. GS. Mind to RnR? :)


**PEPPER POT STEW**

_HunHan's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2014

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this **_**kind**_** of story, just leave. **_**No one**_** even force you to read.**

**Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan **_**casts**_** yang saya pilih, silakan **_**tinggalkan**_** halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always, I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

.

_A birthday gift for my beloved Eonni,_

_**Noèmi**_

_Happy 22th Birthday! /backsound: Tayswift – 22_

_Maaf bukan crime, tapi semoga Eon suka x3 makasih yaa udah dengerin aku mewek tiap hari hohoho maaf juga yaah ini telat eum… tiga bulan ya? /kabur XD_

_._

_Fanfic ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang lain. Dimana author menggunakan pikiran dan reaksi orang di sekitar Luhan untuk menyatakan sifat dan perasaannya. Sementara sudut pandang dari diri Luhan sendiri ada di ending. Author sudah menjelaskan ya, jadi kalau nanti author menemukan review; 'kok kesannya ini fanfic bukan HunHan center, sih,' author cari itu orang dan cium dia._

_Makasih! /tebar cium_

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

.

"Hei, Lulu, kurasa kemarin mobilmu bukan ini,"

Gadis yang baru saja turun dari mobil _sport_ keluaran terbarunya itu membuka kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mungil seperti paruh pipit. Dengan seragam sedikit ketat, rok yang diperpendek, juga dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, Lu Han adalah gambaran sempurna gadis kaya raya yang memiliki segalanya tanpa perlu berusaha susah payah. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung mengikal di bawah dan melanggar peraturan dengan cat rambut merah yang membias di bawah cahaya matahari. Sepatunya merah sementara kakinya yang jenjang dan halus karena _bleaching_ setiap bulan di salon dipamerkan dengan pongah oleh sepatu itu. Gadis itu berdiri di sisi sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang sederhana dan bagaikan langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan.

"Aku punya banyak mobil," kata gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil tasnya. "Dan aku bosan dengan warnanya. Jadi sedikit perubahan tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengulaskan senyum mungilnya. Luhan anak konglomerat yang kekayaannya mungkin bisa membeli Korea Selatan. Ayahnya sudah menancapkan benderanya di begitu banyak bidang bisnis. Kertas, onderdil kendaraan bermotor, ekspor-impor, tambang emas, kilang minyak bumi, perbankan, dan bahkan belakangan ini mulai menimbang untuk membuat sebuah pabrik mobil di Korea Selatan yang bekerja sama dengan salah satu _brand_ mobil _sport_ di Italia. Di dunia yang saat ini mengutamakan uang, Luhan tentu saja menjelma menjadi _Queen Bee_ yang berkuasa dengan begitu banyak uang di akunnya. Perusahaan ayahnya mengeruk untung dalam bentuk dolar bahkan terkadang _poundsterling_ sementara Luhan berbelanja dalam _won_.

Gadis itu gemar sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang. Kyungsoo sedikit agak terganggu dengan hal itu. Bagi Luhan, uang bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga. Mereka berdua sering makan siang bersama sepulang sekolah dan Luhan tidak segan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ratusan ribu _won_ untuk sekali makan. Makanan yang bahkan tidak pernah tiba di dasar perut Kyungsoo karena ukurannya yang begitu kecil dan begitu banyak hiasan tidak penting yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo makan. Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah gadis sederhana dari keluarga berkecukupan jelas merasa agak risih dengan semua kekayaan Luhan. Iri tentu saja pernah. Kyungsoo pernah iri dengan kekayaan Luhan yang sepertinya terus mengalir masuk tanpa dikeluarkan padahal Kyungsoo tahu Luhan punya lima mobil _sport_, perawatan jutaan _won_ di salon internasional, dan acara belanja-belanja di butik impor. Tapi lama-kelamaan saat dia menyadari betapa sia-sianya hal yang dilakukan Luhan, Kyungsoo berusaha menasihatinya tentang menabung.

Luhan menatapnya heran saat itu, "_Menabung_?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengigit kukis Starbucks yang lezat—ditraktir Luhan, apa lagi? Kyungsoo mana sudi membuang uangnya untuk segelas kopi dan kukis di tempat ini. "_Jangan terlalu hedon. Bijaklah dalam menggunakan uang ayahmu, Lu. Karena orang tidak akan ada di atas selamanya, kan?_" balasnya sedikit grogi; takut dikatai sok bijak dan lebih parah lagi, _iri_. Tidak, Kyungsoo sudah melewati fase itu.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata beningnya sekali dengan bingung. Wajah cantiknya larut dalam kebingungan yang begitu menggemaskan seolah kata '_menabung_' adalah hal asing di hidupnya dan tidak ada manusia yang pernah menggunakan kata itu padanya. "_Aku punya akun di bank_," katanya kemudian lalu mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tabungan mungil. "_Aku menyisihkan beberapa dolar dari uang belanjaku. Itu maksudmu_?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah dia harus memukul kepala Luhan dengan sepatu atau tidak, tapi gadis itu begitu cantik saat bertanya sehingga Kyungsoo mengambil buku itu dan mengecek saldonya. Kemudian tersedak dan tidak pernah mau mengecek banyak uang yang dimiliki keluarga Luhan.

"Yah, perubahan juga baik," komentar Kyungsoo kembali ke masa kini dan berjalan di sisi Luhan yang melambai ramah pada semua orang yang ditemuinya.

Mereka berdua beranjak ke kelas mereka sambil mengobrol tentang flim baru yang ingin ditonton Luhan. Seingat Kyungsoo, Luhan suka sekali menonton flim horor hanya supaya bisa berteriak-teriak histeris di bioskop. Lalu mendapat perhatian dari lelaki yang duduk di sisinya. Dan Kyungsoo selalu di sisinya, dengan sekantung _popcorn_ manis, segelas soda, dan mengabaikan Luhan. Fokus pada flim yang sudah dibayarnya dengan sangat tidak murah.

"Oh, ya, Kyungie," kata gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan cermin mungil berpinggiran cantik dan mengecek penampilannya saat mereka di kelas. "Kau akan menjemput adikmu hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya sejenak. "Ya," katanya tersenyum. "Kau mau ikut lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Hanya penasaran pada tempat les adikmu. Tempatnya begitu menyenangkan dan mungkin aku bisa mengajar di sana?"

"Hanya jika mereka membuka kelas kecantikan," Kyungsoo mengerling geli Luhan yang terbahak dengan begitu cantik. Rambutnya tersibak saat kepalanya terdongak sebagai reaksi naluriah tawanya.

"Yah, mungkin," balas Luhan tersenyum sambil menyeka rambutnya; kulitnya yang putih dengan jemari kurus yang cantik serta dibubuhi kuteks merah cantik yang membuat Luhan kelihatan makin menggoda.

Kyungsoo akui, Luhan pintar. Biasanya gadis-gadis kaya adalah gadis jenis tong kosong nyaring bunyinya, tapi Luhan bukan salah satu dari mereka. Dia pintar. Semester kemarin gadis itu mendapat peringkat sembilan dari seluruh angkatan sementara Kyungsoo harus puas di peringkat 12. Tapi satu hal yang seingat Kyungsoo tidak bisa dilakukan Luhan, _melakukan semuanya sendiri_.

Luhan punya banyak kaki tangan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Pembantu, tukang kebun, sopir; dia nyaris tidak pernah merasakan kerja yang berat. Dia manja dan sulit menerima kata _tidak_. Memang pada dasarnya wajah _baby_-nya tidak bisa menerima kata itu. Siapa saja yang menerima permohonannya tidak akan pernah kuasa untuk mengatakan tidak. Luhan adalah keindahan murni tetapi tidak diiringi dengan kedewasaan tingkah lakunya. Dia bisa saja sopan dan begitu ramah, tapi juga begitu manja. Kekayaan membuatnya asing dengan derita apalagi perasaan tidak dicintai.

Walaupun ayahnya kaya raya dan punya banyak perusahaan, ayah Luhan adalah ayah idaman yang jauh lebih sering di rumah mengurus ikan-ikan koinya, bermain _golf_ bersama rekan kerjanya, atau menonton drama Cina lama bersama istrinya. Seluruh perusahaan raksasanya diatur oleh direktur kepercayaannya. Luhan bisa menemukannya setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik di mansion raksasanya. Dan keduanya begitu mencintai Luhan hingga gadis itu muntah oleh rasa diinginkan.

"Adikmu itu rajin sekali," Luhan tersenyum membayangkan si manis, Do Jungkook, yang tumbuh semakin remaja. Beberapa bulan lagi pemuda itu akan lulus SMP dan masuk SMA menyusul Kyungsoo yang akan melepas seragamnya menuju bangku kuliah. "Dia akan ujian kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi, kan,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, dia gencar sekali kursus. SMA yang diinginkannya menetapkan standar yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa lulus," gadis itu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Kau tidak ada acara dengan Jongin, kan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebalnya.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jongin ada kelas _dance_ sepulang sekolah. Kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "_Great_! Mama mengundangmu makan siang di rumah. Belakangan ini Mama sedang gemar memasak dan kami kewalahan menghabiskannya. Seingatku Jungkook sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan yang butuh banyak nutrisi, sedikit makanan akan membuatnya tumbuh semakin baik," Luhan mengedip begitu manis sehingga Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika kuundang Jongin juga sekalian?" gurau Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan pensilnya. Luhan memang tidak bisa dihentikan jika sudah berbicara. "Kita jemput Jungkook, lalu membeli sesuatu entah di mana, dan jemput Jongin di sini saat kegiatan _dance_-nya selesai. Itu oke?"

Senyum Luhan semakin lebar. "Bagus sekali!"

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Do Jungkook-_ssi_?"

Anak lelaki yang sedang makan siang itu bergegas mendongak dan tersenyum, "Selamat siang, _Songsaenim_!" balasnya sambil meletakkan sumpitnya; merasa segan untuk memakan bekalnya di depan guru Fisika-nya.

Guru di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda di awal dua puluhan yang menarik dengan rambut berwarna cokelat terang, tubuh langsing, dan senyuman yang menarik. Jungkook selalu suka saat gurunya itu menjelaskan sebuah rumus; dari mana datangnya semua huruf-angka yang menyusunnya dengan banyak sekali cerita menarik yang menyihir.

Oh Sehun, baru saja menamatkan studinya di Columbia University New York dan berkonsentrasi pada ilmu Matematika murni. Bahasa Inggrisnya begitu fasih dan Jungkook benar-benar ingin menjadi sama keren dan pintarnya dengan Oh Sehun. Pada usianya yang sekarang dia sudah bekerja dan menghasilkan beberapa ratus ribu _won_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membawa bekal, ya?" tanya Sehun, meletakkan beberapa buku di mejanya dan mengamati kotak bekal Jungkook yang terbuka. Ada telur gulung yang terisi sosis di dalamnya, _kimchi_, dan daging cincang yang kelihatan lezat dengan saus pedas-manis. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Jungkook meringis. "Ada kelas tambahan hari ini jadi saat kelasnya berakhir aku tidak punya waktu untuk pulang berganti baju dan makan, _Songsaenim_. Jadi Kyungsoo-_noona_ membuatkanku bekal," katanya lalu mengerjap pada gurunya yang tampan. "_Songsaenim_ mau?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tidak, Nak," katanya sambil mengeluarkan bungkus segitiga plastik yang terisi _sandwhich_. "Aku sudah bawa bekalku sendiri dan aku tidak suka menyabotase bekal siswaku," Sehun duduk di kursinya dan makan dengan tenang setelah mempersilakan Jungkook menyelesaikan makannya.

Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali makan. Masakan Kyungsoo memang tidak ada duanya; lezat dan tepat. Telurnya yang empuk, sosisnya yang berbumbu, daging pedas-manisnya yang sempurna tanpa kelebihan rasa manis kecap yang memualkan, juga nasinya yang pulen dan beraroma harum pandan. Sambil makan, Jungkook sesekali melirik gurunya yang tampan.

Pemuda itu sedang mengecek beberapa lembar pekerjaan siswanya; kuis yang diberikannya minggu lalu. Jungkook sudah melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukannya untuk kuis itu dan dia berharap nilainya baik serta tidak mengecewakan Sehun yang telah dengan begitu baik hati mengajarinya bahkan beberapa kali kelas privat di rumahnya. Hari itulah pertama kalinya Sehun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bertemu Kyungsoo. Memuji kesederhanaan gadis itu dan sempat mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo—diikuti pujian positif dan perasaan senang.

"_Songsaenim, Kyungsoo-noona cantik, kan_?" tanya Jungkook setelah mereka di kamar dan mulai belajar sehabis makan malam.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Kakakmu cantik_," katanya.

Hanya itu. Tidak ada pujian lain padahal Jungkook berharap kecantikan kakaknya bisa menggoda _songsaenim_-nya ini sehingga dia bisa jadi kakak resminya. Betapa senangnya Jungkook bisa memiliki kakak setampan dan sepintar Oh Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, Do Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang diinginkan Oh Sehun. Jungkook tidak menyalahkan juga, kakaknya yang cerewet itu sudah punya pacar yang selalu membelikan Jungkook makanan setiap datang ke rumah, Kim Jongin.

"_Songsaenim_?" panggil Jungkook setelah mengunyah telur gulungnya dan Sehun mendongak dari setumpuk kertas yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu, apa makanan kesukaan _Songsaenim_?"

Sehun mengerjap sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil. "_Pepper pot stew_," katanya dengan nada mendamba yang membuat Jungkook penasaran. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lebar. "Itu makanan seperti apa, _Songsaenim_?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas sejenak sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana, ya…," gumamnya sejenak. "Semacam sup dengan sayuran dan daging yang lembut dan disajikan dalam keadaan hangat. Aku selalu mendapatkan semangkuk besar _pepper pot stew_ setiap musim dingin menggila,"

Jungkook mencoba membayangkannya sebaik mungkin. "Apakah _Songsaenim_ bisa membuatnya?" tanyanya.

Sehun tertawa. "Bakatku bukan dapur, Jungkook-ah," balasnya diplomatis. "Lagi pula _pepper pot_-ku hasilnya selalu kacau," dia meringis.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku ingin mencobanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo-_noona_ bisa membuatnya,"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu makanan sederhana. Dibuat dalam keadaan terburu-buru saat koloni Inggris di Amerika menghadapi musim dingin yang hebat. Kau belum dapat sejarah Inggris, ya?"

Jungkook lekas menggeleng, apa saja agar Sehun bercerita. Karena bibir pemuda itu adalah mesin penutur yang ajaib. Dia bisa membuat semua cerita menjadi begitu menakjubkan di telinga Jungkook. "Itu salah satu cerita yang pernah _Songsaenim_ bagikan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum," lalu dia mengingat-ingat sejenak. "Revolusi Amerika. Kau tahu, kan?" Sehun tersenyum saat Jungkook memperhatikan dengan serius lalu mengangguk faham.

Sehun mulai lagi, "Saat Perang Revolusi Amerika, di Valley Forge pada tahun 1777, musim dingin yang sangat buruk membuat pasukan tentara milik George Washington nyaris mati kelaparan karena sulitnya distribusi makanan dari markas pusat. Mereka mengantisipasi serangan karena mereka sedang melakukan perang Revolusi Amerika; mereka ingin melepaskan diri dari keserakahan Inggris yang menggunakan mereka sebagai sumber uang, memonopoli ekonomi dan sistem pemerintahan mereka, tapi manusia juga harus makan. Para petani lokal yang ketakutan pada perang itu tidak berani keluar rumah untuk menjual hasil pertaniannya sehingga mereka memilih untuk menjualnya pada para tentara.

"Para tentara mencampur daging, sayuran, _pepper_, dan semua hal yang bisa mereka temukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari kelaparan. Kemudian, Christopher Ludwick, koki yang bertanggung jawab pada pasukan itu, menyempurnakan campuran bahan itu menjadi _pepper pot stew _penyelamat." Lalu pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu, "Faham, kan? _Pepper pot_ adalah makanan yang diciptakan terburu-buru. Hanya campuran bahan sederhana, aku yakin kakakmu itu bisa membuatnya dengan sangat mudah,"

"Tapi…, kenapa _Songsaenim_ menyukainya?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis berkerut.

"Mungkin karena sejarahnya?" Sehun tertawa. "Aku selalu suka makanan yang memiliki latar belakang menarik seperti _pepper pot stew_. Masakan sederhana yang telah menyelamatkan satu pasukan tentara yang kelaparan karena badai salju mengerikan kedengaran begitu keren,"

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Setuju,"

Sehun tersenyum dan beranjak membuang sampahnya. "Habiskan bekalmu. Teman-temanmu pasti akan tiba beberapa menit lagi dan aku akan memulai kelasnya," katanya lalu berlalu untuk keluar kelas mencari tempat sampah.

Jungkook bergegas menyendok makanannya dengan lebih cepat; membayangkan jawaban Kyungsoo tentang _pepper pot stew_ yang membuatnya jadi begitu lapar padahal sedang makan.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak suka gadis yang memamerkan apa yang dimilikinya dengan cara yang begitu berlebihan. Dan itu artinya Sehun tidak menyukai gadis berseragam ketat di depannya ini; yang sedang bersandar di sisi pintu dengan rambut membiaskan warna merah dan wajah cantik. Dia baru saja menutup kelas dan keluar lalu menemukan gadis ini berdiri dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_ dan bibir yang bersenandung pelan.

Orang bodoh pun tahu betapa kayanya gadis ini; dengan penampilan yang terawat jutaan _won_, kulit mulus, sepatu bermerek, ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru, kunci mobil, dan pembawaannya yang seperti kapitalis mengumumkan dengan jelas _siapa_ gadis ini.

Kakinya yang tersilang menghalangi jalan Sehun.

"Permisi," kata pemuda itu sopan.

Gadis kaya itu tidak mendengarnya.

Sehun menghela napas kemudian menyentuh bahunya sendiri. "Permisi?" ulangnya dengan lebih keras.

Gadis itu mengerjap dan menarik lepas salah satu _earphone_-nya lalu menoleh. Sehun tahu reaksi pertamanya pasti membentak, tapi entah apa yang terjadi hingga gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan mengamatinya. Matanya bulat bening seperti rusa; berkilau basah dan begitu cantik. Hanya saja Sehun tidak suka bagaimana cara gadis itu membawa dirinya. Terlalu mewah.

"A-ah, ya?" tanya gadis itu kemudian setelah sadar dari kagetnya.

Sehun menatapnya. "Anda menghalangi jalan keluar, _Agashii_," katanya sopan sambil mengerling sekilas kaki gadis yang terbalut sepatu merah mahal itu.

Gadis itu belum sempat menjawab saat seorang gadis yang lebih sederhana berlari kecil dari toilet. "Lulu, maaf! Toilet bawah sedang dibersihkan, dan aku terpaksa menggunakan toilet—_ah,_ selamat siang, Oh _Songsaenim_!" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan ramah pada guru adiknya itu.

Senang bertemu seseorang yang dikenalnya, Sehun balas membungkuk ringan. "Selamat siang, Do Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Menjemput Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya tersenyum tipis. "Dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya," dia mengendikkan dagu ke dalam kelas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya saya berencana datang sendiri tapi kemudian gadis ini menawarkan diri," dia menyikut gadis di sisinya. "Dia sahabatku, _Songsaenim_. Lu Han." Katanya pada Sehun sebelum menoleh ke Luhan. "Dan dia guru kursus adikku, Lu, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun menatapnya sejenak lalu mengulurkan tangannya ramah. "Halo, Lu Han-_ssi_."

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Halo, Oh _Songsaenim_," balasnya dengan bibir kering.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya kemudian menoleh kembali ke Kyungsoo. "Jika tidak keberatan, saya harus bergegas," dia memberi gestur terburu-buru pada Kyungsoo yang bergegas mengangguk dan mempersilakan, tapi kemudian gadis manja itu menyela.

"Apakah _Songsaenim_ punya acara siang ini?" tanyanya.

Alis Sehun berkerut dan menoleh pada Luhan yang tersenyum lebar. _Apa yang diinginkan cewek manja ini? _"Kebetulan saya ada janji untuk bertemu beberapa teman," balasnya dengan kesopanan yang murni. Sehun masih menghormati Kyungsoo jadi walaupun matanya sedikit iritasi dengan penampilan temannya—siapa tadi? Ah, ya, _Luhan_—Sehun berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap terkendali dan bukannya mengerutkan hidung terganggu.

Luhan tersenyum menarik. "Saya ingin mengundang Anda untuk makan siang bersama di mansion saya," katanya ceria. "Jika Anda tidak keberatan dan terburu-buru,"

_Mansion_…, Sehun tidak suka cara Luhan menyebutkan kata itu. Sehun lebih suka jika seseorang menyebut istananya sebagai _gubuk_. Atau hal-hal lain yang lebih rendah diri dan bukannya dengan gamblang menyatakan bahwa dia memiliki mansion. "Maaf, Lu Han-_ssi_," dia mengulaskan senyuman menyesalnya. "Saya takut saya tidak bisa menerima undangan Anda karena saya agak diburu waktu,"

Gadis itu kelihatan kecewa dan Sehun ingin bergegas menjauh dari jangkauan kekayaan dan kemanjaannya. "Baiklah, _Songsaenim_," katanya tersenyum manis. "Mungkin lain kali,"

"Tentu saja," _Tidak akan ada lain kali untukmu, Cewek Manja_. "Itu akan jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan," Sehun kemudian membungkuk ringan. "Jika tidak keberatan, saya permisi?"

Kyungsoo lekas mengangguk. "Silakan, _Songsaenim_. Terima kasih," dia membungkuk ringan lalu menyikut Luhan yang terlambat membungkuk.

_Nilai kesopanan yang buruk_, pikir Sehun saat membalas bungkukan Luhan dan melambai kecil. _Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bisa bersikap seperti itu? Apa yang orangtuanya ajarkan._

Dengan hidung mengerut, Sehun beranjak menuju ruangannya dan membereskan barang-barang untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman. Dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis manja itu di parkiran dan terpaksa mengklaksonnya hanya karena Jungkook melambai dari kursi belakang. Sehun mendesah saat akhirnya menjauh dari tempat kursus itu, bahkan menjauh dari gadis manja yang membuatnya alergi itu.

.

.

.

"Kookie,"

"Ya, _Noona_?"

Luhan melirik Jungkook yang sedang bermain PSP di kursi belakang dengan senyuman simpul manis di bibirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya guru setampan itu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari ponselnya mendengar itu. "Kau naksir Oh _Songsaenim_?" tanyanya seolah sedang menanyakan akal sehat Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar dan semakin manis. "Bukankah dia tampan? Muda dan kelihatan menyenangkan,"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan alis berkerut berkonsentrasi pada _game _-nya. "Dia baru saja lulus dari Columbia University," kata anak itu kalem dan membuat Luhan semakin ceria.

"Muda, menyenangkan, tampan, dan _pintar_!" seru gadis itu ceria sambil mengemudi. "Dia sempurna!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya. "Dia pernah datang ke rumahku sekali saat Jungkook bermasalah dengan pelajarannya dan aku hanya tahu dia pintar bicara dan gemar makan,"

Luhan menoleh sejenak padanya sebelum kembali memandang jalanan. "Gemar makan? Bagaimana kau tahu?" desaknya.

Kyungsoo mengetik balasan untuk Jongin sambil menjawab. "Dia makan cukup banyak saat kami mengundangnya makan bersama. Dan aku selalu tahu apakah pemuda itu gemar makan atau tidak hanya dari kunyahannya. Kunyahan Oh _Songsaenim_ mirip kunyahan Jongin. Cepat tapi penuh kenikmatan."

Luhan mengeluarkan suara pekik-pekik yang imut sambil bergerak-gerak di kursinya. "Dia pasti imut sekali saat makan!" katanya ceria.

Kyungsoo mau tak mau tersenyum, "Menundukkan lelaki yang gemar makan itu mudah. Serang saja perutnya,"

Luhan menoleh padanya saat berhenti di lampu merah. "Apakah menurutmu aku punya peluang?" tanyanya; matanya yang bening berbinar penuh harap hingga Kyungsoo terkekeh manis.

"Punya," balas Jungkook dari belakang; suara dengung permainannya menjadi latar belakang. "Seingatku Oh _Songsaenim_ masih sendirian dan tidak berkencan,"

Luhan semakin bersemangat. "Aku harus bisa mengajaknya makan malam ke restoran paling enak di Seoul,"

_Mulai lagi deh_, pikir Kyungsoo seketika. "Kurasa Oh _Songsaenim_ lebih suka makanan rumah, Lu," katanya pelan-pelan, takut menyinggung kebiasaan Luhan yang menganggap semua orang bisa ditundukkan dengan uang yang berlimpah. Mungkin beberapa iya, tapi beberapa _tidak_.

"Makanan rumah?" ulang Luhan sambil berpikir sementara mobilnya melaju. "Aku bisa mencari restoran dengan makanan rumah yang enak dan berkualitas," katanya ceria.

Kyungsoo nyaris saja memijat pelipisnya mendengar itu. Dia ingin sekali mengingatkan Luhan bahwa uang bukan segalanya. Kebutuhan hidup mungkin harus menggunakan uang tapi mencuri hati terkadang membutuhkan usaha. Yang mudah didapatkan, mudah juga lenyap. "Maksudku, kau harus memasak makanan kesukaannya _sendirian_, Lu," kata Kyungsoo, mencoba menekankan dengan halus apa yang dimaksudkannya.

Luhan mengerjap. "Sendiri?"

"Sendiri."

"Tanpa siapa-siapa?"

"Tanpa _siapa-siapa_."

"Bahkan..., _kau_?"

Kyuyngsoo berpikir sejenak sebelum mendesah. "Aku akan di sana. Mengawasi pisau dan kompornya,"

Luhan berpikir sejenak; otak mungilnya mungkin sedang mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Gadis di sisinya itu nyaris menjambak rambut Luhan karena dia begitu lama merespon. Segala kalimat yang dikatakan Kyungsoo seolah dituturkan dalam bahasa berbeda yang tidak difahami Luhan sama sekali. Ini kebiasaan lain Luhan yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo gemas; bagi Luhan, semuanya selesai dengan uang.

Segalanya adalah uang.

Bahkan teman pun bisa diselesaikan dengan uang.

Dalam beberapa kasus, uang bisa menyelesaikannya. Luhan punya segerombolan cewek-cewek hedonis yang selalu memekik-mekik ceria saat Luhan mentraktir mereka makan atau nonton. Tapi Kyungsoo bukan salah satu dari mereka. Kyungsoo sahabat Luhan bukan karena kekayaannya, malah Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Luhan karena Luhan begitu lugu dan _bodoh_ (tapi, Kyungsoo akui, _bodoh_ dan _lugu_ itu terkadang—bahkan _sering_—sulit sekali dibedakan) dengan segala uangnya. Kyungsoo kasihan pada cara semua orang memanfaatkan Luhan.

Hanya karena dia terbiasa dicintai begitu murni dan dimanjakan serta loyal, bukan berarti Luhan harus terus-terusan dimanfaatkan. Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak_ jika seseorang meminta bantuannya dan terkadang Kyungsoo nyaris menenggelamkan gadis itu ke lautan karena kecenderungan sakit jiwanya untuk membantu semua orang dengan _uangnya_.

Kyungsoo sudah menobatkan diri sebagai penjaga Luhan. Agar kepolosan gadis itu tidak disalahgunakan oleh orang-orang.

"_Noona _bisa belajar membuat _pepper pot_," kata Jungkook dari jok belakang sambil menjatuhkan PSP-nya; sudah bosan bermain. Dia membaringkan diri di sandaran kursi dan menikmati tiupan pendingin yang disorotkan ke arahnya.

"_Pepper pot_?" ulang Luhan sambil melirik Jungkook.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke adiknya. "Apakah itu makanan favorit Oh _Songsaenim_?" tanya gadis itu penasaran dengan alis mengerut.

"Yep," Jungkook memejamkan matanya; menikmati waktu berkualitasnya dengan penyejuk. "Katanya karena makanan itu telah menyelamatkan tentara para menginvasi Amerika. Mungkin saat _America Revolution and Indenpendece_, Oh _Songsaenim_ mendukung para koloni Amerika alih-alih para kapitalis Inggris asli,"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang sedang berpikir. "Lu?"

"Yah?"

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Hm…, kuku prancis baru?"

Oh, Tuhan. Lu Han memang benar-benar _parah_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memulai pelajaran memasak mereka minggu kemudian. Memaksa Luhan memasuki dapur untuk pertama kalinya. Selama ini hal yang dilakukan Luhan di dapur hanya membuka kulkas, mengambil _Nutella &amp; Go_ atau buah atau jus. Tidak pernah menjamah bagian terlarang; ke meja marmer mengilat dengan _kitchen set_ yang berkilauan oleh lampu LED. Dapur rumah Luhan adalah dapur standar internasional yang bisa membuat setiap gadis yang hobi memasak menangis karenanya; begitu juga Kyungsoo. Jika dapur ini miliknya, Kyungsoo pasti bisa melahirkan makanan luar biasa untuk keluarganya tapi karena pemilik dapur ini adalah _Luhan_. Gadis yang mengupas apel saja tidak pernah becus, maka dapur ini tidak pernah sama sekali tersentuh kecuali oleh koki pribadi mereka, _Monsieur_ Gustaff.

"Oke," kata Kyungsoo setelah mengikat _apron_-nya dengan kuat sambil menoleh ke Luhan yang kelihatan cantik dengan _apron_ membalut pinggang tingginya serta rambut yang dicepol berantakan. Siap memasak namun wajahnya begitu ragu hingga Kyungsoo takut memberinya pisau. Gadis itu jenis gadis yang bisa saja memotong putus kelima jarinya saat memotong sayuran. "_Pepper pot_ adalah makanan sederhana karena diciptakan dalam keadaan perang,"

Luhan menatapnya. "Apakah kau yakin padaku?"

"Sebenarnya tidak," kata Kyungsoo lalu menghindar saat tangan Luhan terjulur secepat ular ingin mencubitnya dan tertawa. "Kau meragukan, Lu. Aku jujur," lalu dia kembali fokus. "Tapi kau ingin belajar, kan?"

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tentu saja," gumamnya.

"Maka kau akan menyelesaikan ini," kata Kyungsoo yakin; Luhan pasti bisa melakukannya. "Demi Oh Sehun?"

Ragu sejenak hingga gadis itu mengangguk; ada tekad yang berkobar di matanya yang cantik. "Demi Oh Sehun,"

"Bagus. Ayo bekerja,"

.

Dan korban untuk masakan Luhan tentu saja Do Jungkook yang baru saja pulang dari kursusnya bersama Oh Sehun.

Di hadapan bocah manis itu sekarang terhidang mangkuk melamin dengan _pepper pot stew_. Potongan daging dan sayuran di dalam saus lezat kecokelatan yang aromanya penuh kehangatan _pepper_. Jungkook mengerjap dan mendongak. "Apakah _Noona_ sudah coba memberikannya pada Youngie?"

Anjing _Pomeranian-Husky_ kesayangan Luhan itu menggonggong saat Juungkook menyebut namanya. Dia duduk di atas keset lembut dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya; matanya yang gelap berkilau. Dia mungkin berpikir Jungkook akan mengajaknya bermain.

Luhan memberengut. "Apakah penampilannya sejelek itu?" protesnya sebal; _apron_-nya penuh noda saus dan keringat membuat ujung-ujung rambut di keningnya basah. Kyungsoo akui, berjam-jam proses pembuatan _pepper pot stew_ itu, Luhan terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi. Seperti saat dia memilah foto dari fotografernya atau bahkan mengejakan kuis. Tekad membuatnya begitu teguh dalam mencoba.

Dua kali dagingnya gosong, dan sekali masih mentah. Luhan mengatur _timer_-nya persis seperti koki amatir. Untuk mendapatkan tekstur sempurna, daging untuk _pepper pot_ dipanggang selama kurang lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Dan Luhan terlalu sibuk memotong sayuran dan mengerjakan hal-hal remeh sehingga lupa mengecek opennya hingga aroma gosong menyeruak. Saat dagingnya dikeluarkan, daging itu berupa potongan arang alot yang berasap.

Tapi Luhan begitu gigih. Dia menatap dagingnya sedih sebelum wajahnya berkerut dan lekas membuangnya dan mengambil daging baru. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah stroberi dan _Nutella_ menaikkan alisnya saat melihat itu.

"_Kenapa_?" tanya Kyungsoo kalem saat itu.

"_Gosong_," kata Luhan singkat sambil kembali mengulang semua cara membersihkan daging yang diajarkan Kyungsoo dengan tekun dan telaten. Tanpa keluhan atau rengekan; _luar biasa_. Bagaimana pesona Oh Sehun telah membuat gadis manja yang tiga puluh menit lalu begitu kikuk dengan semua benda dapur jadi begitu bertekad kuat dan memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengamati gadis itu membungkuk di atas daging dan memotongnya dengan serius. Dan sekarang makanan pertama Luhan selesai. Masakan yang murni dikerjakan Luhan tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo sama sekali. _Pepper pot_ adalah makanan sederhana. Luhan yang amatir sekali pun jelas bisa menyelesaikannya, namun tetap saja butuh latihan yang intensif untuk mencapai tekstur dan rasa yang diinginkan. Apalagi Oh Sehun adalah penggemar makanan. Dia pasti tahu jelas makanan yang enak dan tidak. Jika Luhan ingin lulus dengan nilai A, sebaiknya gadis itu mulai menghabiskan waktunya di dapur secara frekuentif.

Jungkook mengambil sendok di sisinya dan menatap makanan itu. Dia ingin sekali mencoba makanan kesukaan guru favoritnya, tapi apakah dia harus makan masakan Luhan? Jungkook tahu benar betapa asingnya Luhan dengan dapur. Walaupun_ pepper pot_ ini kelihatan enak, belum ada yang bisa menjaminnya aman untuk pencernaan Jungkook.

"Apakah ada surat lisensi dari badan pengawas makanan untuk benda ini?" tanya Jungkook lagi dengan takut-takut.

"Kau mulai membuatku kesal," gerutu Luhan sebal.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Makanlah, Jeongie," katanya menenangkan. "Aku ada di sana sepanjang waktu dan kupastikan kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memakannya,"

"_Noona_…," rengek Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang manis dan menggemaskan.

"Tenang saja, dokter ada ribuan. Jika kau sakit perut, aku akan membawamu ke mereka atau membawa mereka kepadamu." Luhan bersungut-sungut; tekadnya nyaris lenyap karena keraguan Jungkook dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu. Jika Luhan terus ditekan, gadis itu akan melepas _apron_-nya dan menyerah.

"Kumohon, Jeongie. Apakah kau tega menyakiti Luhan-_noona_?"

Wajah Jungkook saat itu menyiratkan dengan jelas apa yang dirasakannya, '_kenapa aku yang harus dikorbankan, _Noona?' tapi Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan yang lembut hingga akhirnya pemuda itu mendesah dan menyendoknya. Sausnya lembut dan aroma hangatnya membuat Jungkook tenang. Sayurannya dipotong dengan rapi, dagingnya bersih dari lemak dan kelihatan matang sempurna. Jungkook membawa sendoknya ke hidung dan mengendusnya seperti anjing penasaran sebelum membuka mulutnya. Wajah Luhan begitu cantik dan menggemaskan hingga Jungkook tidak tega.

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan paling memelas yang dimilikinya, "_Noona_," mulainya lirih sebelum menyuap. "Jika nanti aku mati—"

Kyungsoo mendesah dan memutar bola mata sebal. "Kau tidak akan _mati_, demi Tuhan, Do Jungkook!" gerutunya. "Makan saja."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan PSP-ku diwariskan pada orang yang tepat—,"

"Berhentilah bicara dan makan," sela Kyungsoo tegas. "Kau dan PSP-mu masih bisa bertemu setelah ini,"

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi janda—"

"_Do_ _Jungkook_."

"B-baiklah, _Noona_."

Jungkook menatap kedua _noona_ di depannya sebelum menelan ludah dan menatap suapannya dengan ragu. Dia kembali menatap kakaknya; minta diselamatkan.

"Teatrikal sekali," gerutu Kyungsoo; tidak membantu sama sekali. "Itu hanya makanan, Jungkook. Tolong yang cepat,"

"Makanan ini—"

Luhan mengerang dengan nada tinggi yang memilukan, "Makan saja, _tolong_…"

Jungkook tersentak oleh suara frustasi Luhan dan bergegas mendekatkan suapannya itu. Dia menutup mata dan membuka mulutnya yang oranye alami. Disuapnya makanan itu lalu mengunyah perlahan diiringi tatapan berbinar dan semangat Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sekali saat Jungkook akhirnya menyuapnya, "_Babyjeong_, bagai—"

Luhan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena kemudian Do Jungkook berlari dengan begitu berantakan ke toilet untuk memuntahkannya.

.

.

.

"_Mademoiselle_?"

Luhan mengerjap dan mendongak dari makanannya ke arah koki pribadi keluarganya yang berasal dari Prancis. "Ah, _bonjour, Monsieur _Gustaff," sapanya ceria.

Lelaki tambun berusia empat puluhan itu menatap heran pada dapur yang berantakan. Dia begitu kaget mendapati nona mudanya bekerja di dapur pada malam hari seperti ini. Sisa makan malam sudah dibereskan dan Gustaff hanya kembali untuk mengecek dapur sekali lagi sebelum tidur nyenyak juga minum susu. Tapi dia begitu kaget karena menemukan Luhan di sana; nona manisnya yang begitu lembut, yang telapak tangannya sehalus krim _éclairs_, tidak pernah menyentuh kekasaran sedang _memasak_.

Betapa asingnya kata itu dengan nonanya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Prancis.

Sebagai gadis kaya dari keluarga terhormat, Luhan menguasai tiga bahasa selain Cina dan Korea yang menjadi bahasa ibunya. Dia juga fasih berbahasa Prancis, Spanyol, dan Italia. Jadi dia tertawa karena pertanyaan Gustaff. "Saya?" balasnya dengan nada formal. "Tentu saja memasak,"

Gustaff kembali mengerjap. "T-tapi kenapa?"

Luhan meletakkan pisaunya. Sejak kapan nona manisnya itu bisa menggenggam pisau seahli itu? Gustaff tidak ingat. "Apakah _Tonton_ pernah jatuh cinta?" katanya menerawang.

Gustaff tersenyum. Akhirnya dia tahu alasan nonanya berkutat di dapur padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah melakukannya sama sekali. "Apakah Anda sedang jatuh cinta?"

Luhan tersenyum manis; begitu manis hingga Gustaff memuji Tuhan atas ciptaannya ini. "Ehm-hm," balas gadis itu seperti burung merpati jinak yang mendekat untuk mematuk makanan.

Gustaff tertawa pelan. "Siapa lelaki beruntung itu, _Ma Chérie_?"

Luhan merona. "_C'est un secret_," katanya penuh rahasia hingga Gustaff tertawa.

"Lalu makanan apa yang Anda kerjakan?" dia memindai singkat semua benda di dapur dan mencoba menebak.

"_Pepper pot stew_," balas Luhan dengan nada separo bertanya.

Gustaff mengeluarkan suara faham berupa desah panjang yang penuh godaan. "_Pepper pot_," ulangnya kalem. Logat Prancis-nya membuat R dalam kata itu menjadi begitu indah. "Apakah Anda butuh bantuan?"

Luhan seketika menggeleng tegas. "_Tonton_ boleh menontonku tapi _tidak_. Tidak ada bantuan. Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri,"

Gustaff untuk pertama kalinya melihat kilatan tekad di mata nona mudanya. Akhirnya seorang Lu Han memahami perjuangan yang sebenarnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya setengah mati tetapi tidak bisa didapatkannya hanya dengan uang. Melainkan usaha yang luar biasa melelahkan. Gustaff tahu betapa canggungnya Luhan pada dapur, dan sekarang, saat menatap caranya memasak sambil memberikan beberapa instruksi, Gustaff merasa butuh berterima kasih pada lelaki yang membuat Luhan jatuh hati.

Karena dia telah mengubah Luhan dari gadis manja yang terbiasa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah, menjadi gadis penuh tekad yang fasih dengan dapur dan segala peralatannya. Tangannya yang selembut bayi sudah bisa menggenggam pisau dengan erat dan kuat, potongan sayuran yang dikerjakannya begitu rapi, dia bahkan sudah bisa mencincang bawang dengan cepat. Gustaff nyaris merebut pisaunya saat Luhan mencincang tetapi nyatanya gerakan pisau gadis itu begitu bagus hingga Gustaff menggumamkan nama Tuhan.

Gustaff harus berterima kasih pada lelaki itu.

_Harus_.

.

.

.

"Kau sehat, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook tersenyum lemah pada gurunya yang tampan. "Sehat, _Songsaenim_,"

Alis Sehun berkerut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya cemas. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa yang kaumakan kemarin?"

Jungkook meringis mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Songsaenim_. Mungkin karena kemarin aku jajan sembarangan," katanya menambahkan tawa getir yang membuat Sehun semakin heran.

"Lain kali jangan jajan sembarangan lagi, ya?" kata Sehun tersenyum. "Kau mau obat?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah, _Songsaenim_. Aku sudah ke spesialis digestif kemarin,"

Sehun mengerjap. "Spesialis digestif?" ulangnya heran. "I-itu sangat… tidak umum," katanya setelah berdeham dan memikirkan kata-katanya dengan cermat.

Jungkook kembali meringis sambil tersenyum polos. Ingat bagaimana Luhan yang panik bergegas meminta beberapa pegawai lelaki di rumahnya membawa Jungkook ke mobilnya untuk di bawa ke dokter. Bukan dokter umum seperti yang biasanya tetapi spesialis digestif yang tentu saja kaget luar biasa mendapat pasien diare sederhana. Dan Jungkook separo lupa tentang betapa berlebihannya Luhan dalam menanggapi penyakit atau _apa pun_ itu dengan segala uangnya.

Kemarin kali ketiga dia mencoba masakan Luhan dan rasanya semakin mengerikan! Berapa lama Kyungsoo mengharapkan tubuh rapuh Jungkook untuk menerima serangan nuklir semacam itu? Makanan Luhan penuh radiasi yang mematikan! Dan semakin hari gadis itu juga nampak semakin sedih karena masakannya tidak juga sesempurna apa yang diinginkannya. Sore ini Jungkook harus makan makanan Luhan _lagi_.

"_Ini terakhir kalinya, Jeongie_," mohon kakaknya malam itu saat merawat Jungkook yang lemah setelah muntah-muntah.

"_Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku bisa mati…_," erang Jungkook lemah dan tersengal sebelum kembali berjengit lalu bergegas membungkuk di atas ember yang dipegang Kyungsoo. Muntah dengan suara menjijikkan. Kembali berbaring dengan wajah dehidrasi.

Kyungsoo cemas pada keadaan adiknya tapi tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan kecewa. "_Aku akan membuat Luhan mengabulkan segala yang kauinginkan_."

Jungkook mengerang. "_Terbatas sekian—_"

"_Apa saja_," sela Kyungsoo cepat dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Jungkook mengerang lagi; akting. Tentu saja. Dia harus memastikan kali ini dia tidak dikhianati, semua kesakitan ini harus dibayar dengan benda yang setara. "_Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Noona akan menepatinyaa…_," erangnya dengan nada yang dilebih-lebihkan lalu berpura-pura mengeluh sakit.

Kyungsoo semakin lembut merawatnya. "_Apa saja. Aku berjanji. Demi Tuhan,_"

Di balik lengannya yang terlipat di atas wajahnya, Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata menatap muridnya yang tersenyum; senyuman jahat yang membuatnya heran. "Jungkook-ah? Kau baik?"

Muridnya itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" katanya ceria. "Apa yang akan kita bicarakan hari ini, _Songsaenim_?"

Alis Sehun naik sebelah. "Kau yakin kau tidak ingin pulang dan… _beristirahat_? Kau sepertinya butuh itu," Sehun berdeham; cemas pada siswanya yang kelihatannya tadi seperti mayat hidup, lalu melamun, dan kemudian tersenyum begitu jahat.

Do Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, _Songsaenim_. Ayo, kita belajar!"

"B-baiklah," kata Sehun sambil membuka buku paketnya. "Kau bisa mulai membuka halaman yang terakhir kali kita pelajari."

"Siaap!"

.

.

.

"Wow. Ini agak… _berbeda_,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar komentar adiknya. "Tentu saja," katanya puas. Dia menonton Luhan bekerja siang ini dan gadis itu kelihatan jauh lebih baik. Setelah sebulan lebih bekerja keras, ada gurat tekad yang muncul di wajahnya. dia sudah mencecap rasanya usaha dan itu membuat sinar baru muncul di wajahnya.

Luhan kelihatan semakin cantik karenanya. Sekarang gadis itu sedang tersenyum di sisinya dengan _apron_ bernoda dan wajah ceria yang puas. "Aku mengerahkan segala kemampuanku untuk masakan itu, Do Jungkook-ssi. Ada baiknya kau bersiap untuk merasakan masakan paling enak di hidupmu." Katanya bangga dengan dagu sedikit terangkat.

Wajar. Karena perjuangan yang dilalui Luhan pantas mendapatkan acungan jempol. Dan jika Oh Sehun menolaknya, Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalanya atas itu.

Jungkook mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya; aroma hangat menerjang hidungnya. Ada sedikit aroma bawang, hangatnya _pepper_, juga sayuran yang lezat. Entah kenapa hanya dengan aromanya, Jungkook ingin menambahkan nasi pulen hangat wangi ke dalamnya. Mengaduk nasi itu dalam kuah supnya sebelum menyuapnya seperti saat dia kecil. Aromanya begitu lezat dan mengundang nafsu makan Jungkook yang nyatanya sangat mudah tergugah sekaligus mudah hilang.

Bocah itu tersenyum dan menyendoknya, berdoa sejenak dia tidak perlu pergi ke dokter spesialis digestif lagi sebelum menyuapnya. Kunyahannya lambat, dan semakin lambat hingga Kyungsoo sejenak cemas pada rasanya. Sementara Luhan mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya karena Jungkook tidak juga memberi reaksi.

"B-bagaimana, Kookie?" tanya Luhan mencicit seperti tikus yang ketakutan.

Kyungsoo juga cemas karena adiknya malah diam sambil memandang makanan di hadapannya. "Jeongie? Kau baik?"

Luhan sudah nyaris menangis saat melihat Jungkook kembali menyendok makanan buatannya. Lagi. Lagi.

Dan _lagi_.

Hingga bocah itu membawa mangkuknya ke mulut dan memiringkannya untuk menyesap tetesan sup terakhir di mangkuknya.

"Terberkatilah perutku yang malang karena mendapatkan makanan yang begitu lezat ini," katanya dengan erang kekenyangan dan bersandar di kursinya. "_Noona_…," katanya dengan nada manis hingga Luhan meledak dalam tangisan bahagianya. "Ini enak sekali,"

Kemudian Luhan memekik dengan suara tinggi dan memeluk Jungkook yang masih kekenyangan di kursinya.

Kyungsoo bersandar di dinding dapur dan menghembuskan napasnya yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya.

_Luhan berhasil!_

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sepanjang hidupnya. Saat dia berdiri di luar mobilnya yang lama dengan kotak bekal terbungkus saputangan di tangannya. Dia berdiri di tempat parkir gedung kursus Jungkook. Dengan kemeja sopan dan celana jins panjang; sama sekali bukan gayanya yang biasanya. Dia juga mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dengan pita merah; membentuk simpul pita lemas yang membuatnya kelihatan manis seolah baru keluar dari buku cerita. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang berdiri di seberang mobil dengan senyuman lebar dan memberikannya jempol.

"_Hwaiting_!" bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak sehingga Luhan merasa semakin mulas.

Dia mengulaskan senyuman gugup. "Apakah menurutmu dia akan suka?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Mustahil dia tidak menyukainya," dia menghampiri Luhan dan merangkulnya akrab. "Kau harus percaya diri, Lu. Kemana dirimu yang dulu? Yang selalu bisa mengendalikan keadaan?"

"Ini berbeda," kata Luhan gugup. "Ini Oh Sehun."

"Ya," Kyungsoo menjawab ceria. "Dan dia hanya pemuda di awal dua puluhan yang gemar makan dan kebetulan pintar bicara. Seingatku dia tidak makan manusia,"

Luhan tertawa kecil; tawa gugup yang sedikit agak tinggi. "Jika ini tidak berhasil, aku tidak akan pernah muncul di sini lagi," katanya pada Kyungsoo yang nampak begitu optimis sementara dirinya sendiri tidak.

"Atau kau akan semakin sering kemari untuk membawakan Oh _Songsaenim_ makan siang? Siapa tahu," Kyungsoo memberikannya kedipan persekongkolan yang membuat Luhan merona.

Sebuah mobil melaju pelan dari pintu gerbang dan mendekat ke arah mereka. Mobil sederhana berwarna hitam. Jantung Luhan melonjak naik dan meninju tenggorokannya hingga dia nyaris memuntahkan makan siangnya. Mobil itu berhenti di depannya dan kaca di sisi pengemudi turun dengan perlahan.

Ada Oh Sehun di sana.

Dengan wajah malaikatnya yang tampan, rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan, serta raut penuh tanya yang menggemaskan. "Ah, selamat siang, Lu Han-ssi," sapanya tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi," tambahnya lalu kembali mengulaskan senyuman simpatiknya. "Kalian mengantar Jungkook?"

Luhan tidak yakin apakah dia bisa bicara dan begitu senang saat Kyungsoo bergegas menjawab; menyelamatkan Luhan dari keadaan _awkward_ yang mengerikan. "Ya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya; Luhan merasakan tatapan itu tapi dia hanya menunduk sambil mengenggam erat kotak bekal di tangannya.

_Pepper_ _pot_-nya terasa hangat dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang saat melirik Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengajar sebentar lagi jika tidak keberatan…," dia membuat gestur ingin bergegas memarkir mobilnya dan mempersiapkan materinya.

"Sekarang, Lu," bisik Kyungsoo cepat sambil menyenggol Luhan.

Luhan tersentak kecil sebelum mendongak. "S-saya membuatkan Anda bekal," katanya gugup sambil mengulurkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Sehun yang kaget. "S-saya dengar Anda suka sekali dengan _pepper pot_, jadi…," Luhan menelan ludah pelan sambil menyeka anak rambut di wajahnya. "Saya mencoba membuatkannya untuk Anda. Semoga Anda menyukainya, Oh _Songsaenim_."

Luhan tetap menunduk saat mengatakannya lalu merasakan Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbisik, "_Lihat wajahnya_," bisik gadis itu.

Luhan menatapnya seolah dia gila dan Kyungsoo mengangguk menyemangati. Luhan perlahan mendongak dan terkesirap; bibirnya terbuka secara naluriah melihat betapa cerahnya ekspresi wajah Sehun di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu ramah padanya saat menerima bekal itu.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Y-ya. Mohon maaf jika rasa tidak seenak apa yang Anda bayangkan." Dia membungkuk sopan dan menatap Sehun gugup.

Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan bahagia yang aneh tetapi begitu tak tertahankan. "Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan belakangan ini?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Eh? Tidak juga, _Songsaenim_." Katanya.

Sehun tersenyum lalu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di jok di sisinya sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Kau kelihatan berbeda," pujinya tulus lalu melirik kotak bekalnya. "Terima kasih bekalnya. Apakah kau punya kontak yang bisa kuhubungi nanti?" dia menelengkan wajahnya dengan senyum secerah matahari yang masih terkembang di bibirnya. "Untuk mengembalikan kotaknya tentu saja,"

Luhan merona. "Anda bisa mengembalikannya dengan menitipkannya pada Jungkook," katanya gugup dan meremas kedua tangannya di depan.

Sehun memberikannya mimik berpikir yang dibuat-buat. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku ingin dibuatkan lagi? Aku juga harus memesannya pada Jungkook?"

Perasaan Luhan saja atau memang _songsaenim_ muda ini sedang menggodanya? Apa pun itu, Luhan terlalu bahagia untuk peduli. "Saya ragu _Songsaenim_ ingin lagi; tapi, _ya_." Luhan mengulaskan senyum tipis yang gugup pada Sehun.

"Dan apakah jika aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu aku juga harus mengajak Jungkook? Membawamu berjalan-jalan misalnya? Atau… _kencan_?"

Reaksi naluriah Luhan adalah mengangkat wajah kaget dengan tangan menutup bibir cantiknya. "A-apa?" bisiknya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jika masakanmu terbukti enak, Luhan-ah," katanya. "Aku akan menghubungimu untuk kontrak lebih lanjut," dia mengedip.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kikuk lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang mendelik menyemangati. Akhirnya gadis itu meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya; diselipkannya benda itu ke kotak bekal di tangan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, menggumamkan terima kasih yang hangat lalu melaju meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri di sana dengan tatapan terpana dan jantung yang baru saja jatuh ke tanah.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar dan rambut yang basah. Dia membersit sambil berjalan ke lemari. Menarik sebuah celana santai dan menggunakannya sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Perutnya lapar; dia menggunakan kaus lengan panjang tipis sambil berjalan. Dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil memindai isi dapur; mencari makanan sebelum matanya tertumbuk pada kotak bekal yang diberikan gadis manis yang sudah berubah total tadi siang.

Senyuman lolos di bibirnya saat dia beranjak mengambilnya dan menyentuhnya. Membayangkan pemberinya. Ada gurat baru yang nyata di wajah Luhan; gadis itu berubah menjadi pribadi baru. Dia masih tetap cantik, tapi kemarin saat mereka bertemu, Sehun tidak lagi melihat kesan pongah yang dimilikinya. Dia begitu sederhana dengan kemeja dengan jins. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan sebulan lalu yang nampak begitu mahal dalam balutan seragamnya. Sekarang, Luhan terlihat begitu natural dan cantik.

Sehun tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk membuka bekal itu. Makanannya sudah dingin, tentu saja. Sehun tidak sempat makan siang tadi karena sebelum mengajar dia sudah makan dan tidak membayangkan akan ada seseorang yang membawakan bekal untuknya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Kotak _Tupperware _putih sederhana dengan tutup rapat.

Tangannya yang lembap membuka tutupnya dan disambut sajian sederhana yang entah mengapa penantaannya membuatnya menjadi begitu mewah. Itu _pepper pot_. Sudah dingin, tapi aromanya masih lezat. Senyuman lain lolos dari bibir Sehun. Ada kotak lain dengan nasi yang juga sudah dingin di atasnya jadi Sehun menyisihkannya. Dia akan menghangatkan _pepper pot_ itu sebelum memakannya.

Matanya tidak lepas mengamati kotak itu berputar di dalam _microwave_. Penasaran bagaimana rasanya; apakah seenak _pepper pot_ yang selalu dimakannya setiap musim dingin di Amerika? Atau malah rasa autentik baru yang diciptakan Luhan? Atau malah rasa asing yang akan membuat Sehun diare?

Saat _microwave_ berdenting, Sehun bergegas menggunakan cepalnya lalu membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan makan malamnya. Aroma daging, _pepper_, dan hangat menguar dan menghantam seluruh saraf Sehun yang lelah dengan telak hingga pemuda itu nyaris mengerang saking rindunya pada setetes sup _pepper pot_.

Dia bergegas membawa benda itu ke meja makan dan menuangnya ke mangkuk baru; menambahkan nasi dingin Luhan dan mengaduknya dengan cepat. Menjijikkan memang, tapi bagi Sehun itulah cara terenak untuk menikmatinya. Pemuda itu kemudian membawa mangkuknya ke depan televisi; menyalakannya dan menonton siaran berita malam sambil meringkuk di sudut sofa.

Persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya setiap musim dingin menggila di Amerika. Dia menghirup aroma lezat _pepper pot_ buatan Luhan dan tersenyum lebar. Dengan sendok, di bawanya makanan itu ke mulutnya. Tidak ada suara selain suara televisi dan kunyahan Oh Sehun selama beberapa menit.

Oh Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari setiap suapan hingga dia menyadari bahwa isi mangkuknya sudah habis. Kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan Sehun merasa begitu _penuh_. Dia mendesah panjang saat meletakkan mangkuk dan bersandar di sofa; kekenyangan.

Rasa _pepper pot_ buatan Luhan sempurna.

_Sempurna_.

Hangat, pedas, lezat, dan menenangkan. Penuh memori dan kesederhanaan yang menakjubkan. Sehun memejamkan mata; lidahnya yang malang mencari-cari remah bumbu di dalam mulutnya. Merindukan rasa saus dan lembutnya daging yang baru saja dimakan Sehun. Jika perutnya bisa berbicara, Sehun yakin perutnya akan menyanyi gembira penuh syukur atas makanan _sebenarnya_ malam ini setelah beberapa hari makan _ramyun_ instan yang mulai agak tengik.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil meraih ponsel dan menekan angka satu. _Speed dial_ yang langsung tersambung pada…,

"_Yeoboseo_?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "_Yeoboseo,_ Luhan-ah," balasnya.

"_O-Oh Songsaenim_?" balas Luhan tidak percaya di seberang sana; Sehun bisa membayangkan rona di wajahnya saat ini dengan begitu jelas seolah dia sedang menatap Luhan di hadapannya. "_Apakah ada yang salah_?"

"Ya," desah pemuda kekenyangan itu dengan mata terpejam. Membayangkan Luhan dalam angannya yang sedikit mengantuk oleh rasa puas.

Seketika Luhan menjadi begitu gelisah hingga Sehun tersenyum geli. "_A-apakah Anda sakit perut setelah memakan masakan saya_?" tanyanya mencicit; begitu manis hingga Sehun ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Tidak." kata Sehun, sengaja berakting seolah Luhan sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padanya. "Ada masalah yang jauh lebih serius."

Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan menelan ludahnya hingga Sehun harus mencubit pahanya sendiri agar tidak tertawa. "_A-apa itu, Songsaenim_?"

"Masakanmu,"

"_Y-ya_?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kurang,"

"_B-benarkah? Sudah kuduga. Maafkan aku, Songsaenim._"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kurang," ulangnya lagi dengan sengaja. "Apakah kau tahu kenapa?"

"_T-tidak, Songsaenim. Apakah Anda b-bisa memberitahukan saya_?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ini baik, Lu Han-ssi," Sehun tersenyum sebelum mendesah lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam masakanmu," dia memberi jeda menyiksa dengan pura-pura berpikir. "Entahlah aku tidak yakin,"

Luhan menunggu dengan patuh.

Sehun akhirnya tersenyum lebih lebar hingga pipinya terasa sakit dan melanjutkan, "Ya, hanya satu kekurangannya."

"_A-apa, Songsaenim_?"

"Kurang banyak."

Hening sejenak.

Sehun menunggu dengan senyumannya sementara Luhan mencerna ucapannya.

"_Maaf; _apa_, Songsaenim_?" ulang gadis itu seolah menanyakan akal sehat Sehun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Luhan." kata Sehun dengan nada sebal. "Kau harus membuatkanku makanan itu setiap aku ingin. Dan aku ingin itu besok siang sebagai makan siangku,"

"_Songsaenim_?"

"Sehun,"

"_A-ah, Sehun_,"

"Sehuna,"

"_Se-Sehuna,_"

"Bagus sekali," Sehun tersenyum puas. "Jadi, apakah aku dapat _pepper pot_-ku besok?"

Hening kembali beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali bicara, "_Tentu_ _saja…,_" jeda sebelum, "… _Sehuna_."

Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu sebelumnya.

.

'_Anda memiliki satu _voice mail; _tekan satu untuk mendengarkan_.'

_Biiip._

"_Ah, Oh-songsaenim? Ada salam dari Monsieur Gustaff, koki pribadiku. Katanya terima kasih dan… ehm, dia mau mencium pantatmu atau sebagainya. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Eum… kuhubungi nanti? Dan umm…. Kututup oke? _(Hening)_ Baiklah, jaljayo! _(Hening)_ A-aku benar-benar akan menutupnya kok! Sudah, ya_!"

_Pip_.

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

HALO! /lambai-lambai cantik/? Eclaire Oh kembali dengan fanfic HunHan! Fanfic ini terinspirasi karena tugas kuliah author juga Eli. Pada bingung ya kenapa tugas kuliah hohoho/? Karena tugas kuliah author itu tentang Revolusi Amerika. Yep, Sejarah Inggris-Amerika xD salah satu mata kuliah wajib di semester ini~ author sih jujur lebih suka sejarah Amerikanya daripada Inggrisnya lalalala~ tapi dengan belajar sejarah Inggrisnya itu, author jadi lebih menguasai genre Histrical Romance sedikit2 x3 tidak ada ilmu pengetahuan yang sia-sia, kaaan? /kedip2 unyu/?

Dan kenapa Eli? Karena _pepper pot_ itu makanan kesukaan Eli, yaay! Kemarin waktu nonton ulang Chef Kiss, Eli cerita kalo ayahnya pernah buatin dia makanan yang enak banget waktu kecil dan dia nelepon ayahnya pas itu. Entah kenapa author jadi inget masakan yang author baca di novel Lisa Kleypas _**Dreaming of You**_ dan coba search _pepper pot_. Ternyata dari gambar dan resep yang author baca, semuanya mirip dengan yang diomongin ayah *ehem* _mertua_ author itu. Jadi, author iseng deh bikin ini xD

Fluffy gasih? Gatau kenapa author bikin epep ini. biasanya kalo makanan kan pastry yaa. Mungkin karena sekarang lagi musim hujan di Jogja, dan author laper muluk. Jadi sekalian bales dendam, author pengen bikin kalian semua ikutan laper /ketawa nista XD

Last, thank you for reading and would you mind leaving me some reviews pls?

I'll so glad to know whether you're enjoying this fanfic or not. And bien sur, I'm condemning all those Siders :')

.

**P.S. HAPPY 22TH BIRTHDAY, NOEMI EONNI! WYATB! XXXXXXX**

Lvja; Eclaire Oh, XXXXXX

Jogja, 28 November 2014.


End file.
